With the ever-growing amount of content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of digital content. Furthermore, the availability of multimedia content in a wide array of digital formats facilitates distribution of multimedia content due to the high degree of portability. With existing media editing tools, users can manually edit digital photos to achieve a desired effect or style. However, while many media editing tools are readily available, the editing process can be tedious and time-consuming.